Odioso Amor
by KatSnape
Summary: O conturbado início de uma história de amor diferente.


Odioso amor  
  
N/A : Mais um devaneio meu, he.. a história mostrar como tudo começou, e se passa antes da continuação(dã!) que é a : "Como seguir sem ti?" e a música é aquela : "Jump- for my love", que o Hugh Grant solta a franga do maravilhoso filme "Simplesmente Amor"...Bjks para todos os amigos que mesmo sem saber me dão idéias! isso inclui todas do SS, ok? hehe...e a linda dona do melhor site de fancics Snape/Mione,... te adoro Sarah!  
  
Disclaimer: Os personagens citados não me pertencem e esse conto foi elaborado sem objetivos financeiros.  
  
- Inacreditável. Hermione Granger caminhava sozinha pelos corredores do castelo. Praguejando em voz alta, ela mantinha o passo firme e apressado, enquanto seu rosto variava de vermelho- vivo a púrpura, em resposta pela imensa raiva que sentia, a qual a fazia tremer da cabeça aos pés. Ela parou. Os livros oscilavam levemente em seus braços. Respirando com dificuldade ela continuou pelo caminho deserto rumo a seu Salão Comunal, o cenho franzido com força. Ao atravessar a passagem da Mulher- Gorda, a moça correu para uma poltrona e largou-se ali, com os olhos semi – cerrados. - Não é justo.  
  
Your eyes  
Tell me how you want me  
  
Nas masmorras do castelo... Sentado em uma poltrona próxima a lareira, Severus Snape não conseguia desfazer o sorrisinho que teimava em se formar no canto de seus lábios. Sentia um fascinante e irresistível prazer ao apreciar o efeito que a palavra "detenção" causava naquela menina. Menina não, mulher, pois agora Hermione já se tornara uma, por mais que ele se recusasse em admitir. Os cabelos, ates crespos e cheios, caiam agora em suaves cachos em torno de seu belo rosto, emoldurando-o. E definitivamente estava mais madura. "Sim, talvez esteja bela..." pensava ele, para em seguida reproduzir seus mais execrável sorriso maldoso. "Mas sempre continuará a ser uma intragável sabe- tudo". Flash - Back da última aula.  
  
I can fell it in you heart beat  
  
I know you like what you see  
  
- Weasley, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – a sobrancelha esquerda de Snape se erguera. - A minha poção, oras. – respondeu ele, dando de ombros. Algumas meninas do outro lado da masmorras soltaram risadinhas abafadas, mas se calaram ao ver a expressão no rosto do professor. - Isso é óbvio Weasley, mas segundo a minha explicação, a poção deveria estar ligeiramente prateada e não...verde. – ele olhava para o caldeirão com asco. Ron ia abrir a boca para argumentar mas foi interrompido pelo professor. - Creio que adicionou as raízes de urtiga antes da losna, talvez? - A-cho que sim. Era surpreendente o controle de Snape sobre as poções que ensinava. O professor virou-se automaticamente para Hermione, que estava a poucos metros do menino ruivo. - Bem, Granger. Por que não nos maravilha mais uma vez com a sua esperteza? Te desafio a consertar a poção até o final da aula. A moça arregalou os olhos numa expressão de franca incredulidade, e disse calmamente: - Mas professor, isso é impossível! Os olhos de Snape cintilaram e ele virou-se para a frente da sala, sussurrando de modo que apenas a moça pudesse ouvir: - Eu sei.  
  
Hold me  
I'll give you all that you need  
Wrap you love aroud me  
  
A sineta que anunciava o término da aula soou, e todos que estavam na masmorra desesperaram-se porta a fora. - Você fica, Granger. – a voz fria e letal do professor se sobrepôs na confusão de cadeiras arrastadas e encontrões de alunos apressados na porta. Quando a sala finalmente ficou deserta, Snape pôde observar atentamente a aluna. Hermione tinha as mangas da camisa dobradas até o cotovelo, e no rosto, uma expressão de puro horror. - E então, conseguiu? – ele sorria um de seus sorrisos tortos. Ela hesitou. Ele tinha a mais plena consciência de que ela odiaria dizer a verdade, e alargou ainda mais o sorriso, ao ouviu o sussurro a contragosto: - Não.  
  
You're soo excited  
I can fell you getting hotter  
  
- Então a nossa adorável sabe- tudo não foi capaz de reajustar uma poção tão simples quanto esta?! – seu tom era insuportável.  
- Mas o senhor mesmo disse que era impossível!  
- Ora, e daí? Sendo tão esperta como és, devias ter feito com uma venda nos olhos!  
A garota sentia o sangue subir para o rosto, e não se controlando mais, gritou, ouvindo a própria voz ecoar nas paredes da masmorra.  
- O SENHOR É ODIOSO! O que eu fiz para você, Snape?! Por que me odeias TANTO?!  
Ele apenas sorriu novamente, enquanto assistia a raiva da moça aumentar cada vez mais.  
- E esse sorriso! É, esse AÍ!  
Ela apontava para ele, os dedos tremendo de fúria.  
- INSUPORTÁVEL!! – berrou, avançando no professor e dando seguidos socos em seu peito, e embora parecesse furiosa, foi facilmente interrompida por ele, que baixou os punhos da aluna, e segurando-a pela cintura, fê-la encará-lo nos olhos até que a raiva passasse.  
Ficaram assim durante vários segundos, até que ele começou a acariciar de leve os cabelos dela e disse:  
- Detenção, Granger.  
- Argh!!!!  
Ela afastou-se bruscamente dos braços do homem e saiu da sala com tudo, arrastando a mochila de qualquer jeito.  
  
Oh baby,  
I'll take you down  
I'll take you down  
  
Fim do Flash- Back. De volta a poltrona do Salão da Grifinória, Hermione resmungava todas as azarações que conhecia, com o indignado pensamento em mente: "Por que diabos eu o fiquei encarando aquele tempo todo, hein? Que droga!! E agora arranjei uma detenção! Perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito!" Um tempo depois, finalmente a moça resolveu descer e se juntar a seus amigos para jantar. Ao chegar lá, seu olhar foi logo atraído para a mesa dos professores, onde Snape saboreava seu jantar como se fosse uma coisa imensamente deliciosa, o que fez sua raiva aumentar mais ainda. Ela logo avistou seus amigos e se juntou a eles, momentaneamente esquecendo de Snape e sua detenção. Enquanto comia, seu olhar mais uma vez recaiu sobre o professor, o qual parecia absorto em pensamentos e com um de seus longos dedos alisava suavemente o lábio inferior, percorrendo- o devagar. Hermione perdera- se nessa visão, e sequer notara que Ron tentava iniciar uma conversa com ela. - Não é Mione? – perguntava ele. Mione? Mione... MIONE!! – o grito foi tão alto que a garota chegou a saltar ligeiramente do banco, corando de leve.  
  
Where no one's ever gone before  
  
- O quê? – ele indagou, encabulada por causa dos tantos olhares que a ela eram dirigidos, e não apenas por gente de sua mesa.  
- Eu perguntei se não foi injusto o que Snape fez contigo hoje mais cedo na aula! - Snape... – ela sussurrou, como se de repente tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa muito antiga. Ela olhou diretamente para o Mestre das Poções, o qual parecera ter encontrado algo interessantíssimo no próprio prato. ---- O dia amanhecera frio, e pesadas nuvens manchavam o triste céu de inverno. Uma grossa camada de neve envolvia o castelo, fazendo com que os alunos do último ano tivessem as aulas de Herbologia adiadas. Cansada, Hermione não partiu para a costumeira marcha em direção a biblioteca. Ela sentou-se em um dos banco no jardim, e permitiu-se observar a pequena guerra de bolas de neve que Harry, Ron, Lino e Gina travaram. Logo a manhã se foi e com ela a tarde também, em meio a aulas e conversas. Após o jantar, Hermione despediu-se dos amigos e, sem a mínima vontade, partiu rumo as masmorras para cumprir a tão falada detenção. Ao aproximar-se da entrada, Hermione apertou os braços ao redor do corpo. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que a cada passo que dava, o frio se multiplicava. Parada em frente a porta, ela deu três batidinhas com os nós dos dedos, parando em seguida para esperar a resposta. O portal quase que instantaneamente se abriu, e ela o atravessou, temerosa. - Está atrasada, Granger. Hermione pulou com o susto. - Esta noite a senhorita irá elaborar uma simples poção do Sono. Sono sem Sonhos. A garota apenas acentiu com a cabeça e pôs- se a trabalhar, com Snape a observá-la de perto. Perto demais na opinião dela.  
  
And if you want more  
if you want more  
more  
more  
  
Ela podia sentir a respiração pesada do professor em sua nuca e,  
nervosa, distraiu-se, acabando por errar os ingredientes da poção, que  
assumiu um tom vermelho – tijolo.  
- O que é isso, Granger? – ele franzia o cenho, mas parecia estar se  
divertindo horrores.  
- N- não sei, acho que adicionei asfódelo demais ou...  
- Não adicionou nenhum. – ele completou.  
- Droga – Hermione murmurou baixinho.  
- Comece de novo.  
- Mas professor, já é quase meia-noite!  
- Sim, e daí?  
- E daí que amanhã eu tenho aulas!  
- Pensasse nisso antes de me agredir!  
A garota estreitou os olhos, e muito grosseiramente, reiniciou o  
preparo da poção, tendo o professor ainda mais próximo do que antes.  
Um tempo depois, já no auge da falta de paciência e pronta para  
iniciar uma discussão, ela virou-se bruscamente para Snape, que com o  
susto desequilibrou-se para trás. Hermione puxou-o com força pelo  
braço, e o homem acabou caindo inclinado sobre ela, que se apoiava com  
as costas na mesa.  
Com os rostos a milímetros de se encostarem, os olhos se encontraram,  
ficando assim por diversos segundos novamente, até que Snape  
sussurrou:  
- Não acredito que vou fazer isso.  
- Isso o quê? – perguntou hermione, com a voz engasgada.  
- Isso.  
Ele avançou o rosto, roubando-lhe um beijo furioso e demorado.  
  
Then Jump! For my love  
  
Quando as faces se afastaram, a respiração de ambos estava descompassada.  
- Desculpe. – disse Hermione, segundos depois.  
- Desculpar por que? – ele indagou.  
- Por isso.  
Ela avançou o rosto mais uma vez, beijando-o de maneira ainda mais furiosa e possessiva do que antes.  
  
Jump in!  
And fell my touch  
  
Hermione passara os braços em torno do pescoço de Snape, enquanto abraçava-lhe a cintura, intensificando ainda mais as sensações.  
Os rostos mais uma vez se separaram, dando a ela a oportunidade de perguntar.  
- O que estamos fazendo? Eu te odeio, não?  
- Eu também te odeio, mas de que isso importa?  
Outro beijo se seguiu a estas palavras.  
  
Jump if you want to taste  
My kisses in the night  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram a essa noite, o recém descoberto sentimento só fez aumentar cada vez mais.  
As visitas de Hermione às masmorras eram constantes, e ambos pareciam cada vez mais apegados um ao outro.  
Juntos, eles liam próximos as chamas aquecidas da lareira durante horas, e às vezes Snape contava fatos e histórias antigas para Hermione que, sorrindo, ouvia-as sempre com a cabeça descansando no colo dele, enquanto o mesmo acariciava seus cabelos de forma carinhosa.  
  
Then Jump! For my love  
  
É claro que sempre haviam as discussões, afinal, ambos tinham um jeito de ser muito diferente um do outro, e houve até uma vez que metade do estoque de poções do professor voou pelos ares, espatifando- se nas paredes da masmorra, enquanto a garota atirava um por um por conta de um de seus ataques de raiva. Nessa ocasião, Snape mergulhou atrás do sofá, só levantando quando Hermione pareceu se acalmar, mas se jogou de novo quando um livro passou zunindo pela sua orelha esquerda.  
Mas esse tipo de situação era sempre pontuada por apaixonadas juras de amor (eu te amo, droga), e doces e quentes beijos de reconciliação.  
Pensando bem, talvez essas brigas até servissem para fortalecer o amor dos dois, que a cada dia pareciam se apaixonar de novo um pelo outro.  
  
I know my heart  
Can make you happy  
Jump in!  
  
Certa tarde, Hermione adormecera nos braços de Severus, e este a observava, finalmente tirando uma conclusão.  
- Anjo...Hermione, acorde.  
Ela abriu os olhos. Ele procurou algo no bolso das vestes e se ergueu, para se ajoelhar em seguida. A moça não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos.  
- Anjo, cheguei a uma conclusão.  
Ela em silêncio, aguardava.  
- Eu a amo, Hermione. Nunca existiu outra pessoa com quem eu sentisse o que sinto quando estou com você. Quero viver contigo, envelhecer contigo, e amar-te para todo o sempre.  
Ela tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas.  
- Cara, eu sou muito ruim nisso. – ele balançava a cabeça, desapontado.  
- Você é melhor do que pensa. – ela sorria.  
- Lá vai então. Hermione Granger, quer se casar comigo?  
As lágrimas brincavam pelo rosto da moça, que sorria em contentamento.  
- Quero...  
Nada poderia descrever a expressão no rosto do Mestre das Poções naquele momento.  
You know these arms can feel you up  
Jump if you wanna taste my kisses in the night.  
  
E assim foi o início de uma bela história de amor, amor o qual superaria preconceitos e diferenças, e o qual viveria forte em ambos os corações, para todo o sempre.  
  
Then Jump! For My Love  
  
Fim.  
  
N/A2: Gente, façam uma autora feliz e comentem! Vamos, não custa nada! 


End file.
